Let's Pretend to be Enemies
by Cataracta
Summary: But it was all right, Mimori knew, because they didn't have to stay friends, they could always pretend to be enemies. Oneshot, Ryuhou X Mimori lemon


**Cataracata's Notes: **All right, here is advanced warning; **_this is a lemon. LEMON. If you are underage, please do not read, or at least don't get caught. Thank you._** Okay, with that said, this is a oneshot (is anyone surprised?) lemon between Ryuhou and Mimori set sometime a few months after the last episode. It's dedicated to Jhata (my muse in disguise) who originally encouraged me to write this, and also to all of my lovely readers. I loff you all.

* * *

Mimori knew that loving Ryuhou put her in danger. It put her in danger from native alters, and from the mainland itself. But as she gazed at Ryuhou as he slept beside her, she found that she couldn't care. She reached forward and brushed a lock of hair from his closed eyes, gasping in surprise when his hand came up to clutch her own.

He eyes opened and Mimori found herself staring into the normally-hard eyes that were now soft enough to make something kick in her chest. Using her hand, Ryuhou pulled her over to him so that she was sprawled across his chest and they were skin to skin. He smirked as she huffed and glared up at him with all the strength she could muster.

Ryuhou ran a hand through her hair, his eyes thoughtful as he watched her. In one swift moment, he had hauled her upwards and caught her lips with his. There was no resistance; Mimori opened her mouth immediately to his kiss. The possessive side of his nature delighted in that.

He rolled her over in one swift movement, his arms bracing himself as their bodies settled against one another's. They fit perfectly together, Ryuhou noticed as he left Mimori's mouth to feather kisses across jaw until he reached her ear. He ran his tongue around the shell of her ear, his eyes glinting when Mimori moaned and arched into him.

Mimori's eyes opened as he pulled back to look at her. His crimson eyes searched hers, and she could tell that something was bothering him. Reaching up, she traced her fingertips over his shoulder and down his back, smiling softly when he shivered.

"What's wrong, Ryuhou?" Mimori whispered quietly.

Ryuhou gazed at her for a few long moments before he leaned down to kiss the tip of her ear, "I'm putting you in danger."

"Maybe," Mimori returned softly, "But it's not your choice to make."

He looked at her, studying her, "Not my choice?"

Mimori's eyes sparked with determination, "I want to be with you, Ryuhou, no matter who or what comes after me for doing so. It's my choice; I'm the one putting myself in danger, not you."

Ryuhou smiled slightly as she finished, "I should have known."

And suddenly his lips had latched onto her pulse, his hand coming up to stroke her side as the other lifted her leg by knee. Mimori caught on and wrapped her leg around his waist. The hand that had held her knee slowly slid downward, his fingers tracing random patterns against her inner thigh.

Mimori gasped at the feeling of his fingers to close to her center, and against her neck Ryuhou smirked. He left the now quickly beating pulse in favor of her collarbones, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin. She tasted like vanilla with the slightly tinge of salt, and Ryuhou couldn't get enough. He nipped at her skin, then soothed the bite.

"Ryuhou," Mimori's voice was breathless.

He glanced up at her from his place and his reaction was all male satisfaction. Mimori's hair was tousled, her face flushed and her eyes glazed. Something about the way she gazed at him so openly was causing something volatile to rush through his blood, something that demanded that he protect her from the mainland, from _everyone_. She was his, he knew, and she did as well, and he was going to make sure that no one ever hurt her again.

With that thought in mind, he returned his mouth to hers and kissed her soundly. She moaned once more, and the second she arched into him was the second he buried his fingers inside her. Mimori's eyes snapped open and she regarded him with some kind of awe. He stared back at her, watching her every movement as she writhed and gasped.

He thrust his fingers into her core, his eyes possessive. Her inner walls were beginning to clench at his fingers, and Ryuhou increased the pressure and the speed. She came with a cry, throwing her head back and sucking in air as the waves of her climax washed over her.

She writhed against him and the sheets as the last shocks rushed through her body, then opened her eyes and lifted a hand to clench a fistful of his hair. Ryuhou never looked away from her eyes as he slowly removed his fingers only to bring them to his mouth, cleaning them as he settled himself against her once more.

His arousal pressed against her thigh, and Mimori's glazed eyes suddenly sparked. Her hands traced over his chest, finding every scar, tracing every rigid muscle. Ryuhou shuddered at her touch, his hand leaving her thigh to stroke her side as he braced himself on his opposite forearm.

When Mimori reached her goal, she immediately clasped his length firmly in her palm. He growled and buried his head in her shoulder, his hand coming to rest on her hip. She set up a steady rhythm, and Ryuhou had to remember how to breathe as her small, soft hands caressed him.

Growling again, his hand tightening on her hip, Ryuhou thrust against her hand and then reached down to remove it. He returned his gaze to Mimori and found her watching him, her eyes peaceful and her smile open. Another wave of possessiveness washed over him, and he turned to brush his mouth across hers.

Nudging her neck, Ryuhou forced her to turn her head to give him better access to her pulse. He knew that he had an obsession with it, but he also knew why. Mimori's pulse proved to him that she was alive, that her heart was still beating. It proved to him that she was still with him, and that he hadn't failed in protecting her.

He left her pulse, stopping only to study the bruise before he slowly kissed a path down her chest. Mimori moaned, and Ryuhou couldn't stop the smirk that pulled at his lips. She arched into him as he pressed his lips against her breast while he cupped the other in his palm. Her breathy moan let him know that his attention was appreciated, and he slowly rolled the now-hard peak between his thumb and forefinger.

Ryuhou suckled at her breast, delighting in her cries and whimpers as she silently asked for more. He lifted his head slightly, leaving her chest to trace the line of her stomach down to her belly-button with his tongue. Stopping at the tender skin, he licked around the edge before dipping his tongue into the sensitive area.

His fingers held her hips still as she unconsciously ground against him. Every movement Mimori made strengthened Ryuhou's resolve to protect her, to make sure that nothing hurt her. Every sound she made was a silent promise to be her guardian. Every taste that Ryuhou could find on her skin was a pact, one that he would never break.

Venturing further, Ryuhou massaged Mimori's calves with his hands as he kissed first one leg then the other. She jerked and cried out as he slowly licked along her center, his tongue stopping to press lightly against the swollen bud. Her voice rose in encouragement as he finally began exploring her, his tongue stroking and rubbing against her core.

"Ryuhou!" Mimori gasped as she came.

He waited until her climax had finished before sliding back up her body. She panted in the aftermath of her orgasm, and Ryuhou grinned and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue swept along her bottom lip, then immediately swept across her teeth as she opened her mouth. He was surprised and pleased at how readily she accepted his tongue and her own taste.

Ryuhou's hand was once more caressing her side as he paused to study her. Mimori was a sprawled across the sheets, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. He had been surprised at first to discover that she was untouched; surprised, and delighted. It wasn't that he wanted a virgin, but that fact that Mimori was _his _and only his was something Ryuhou loved.

He shifted over her and Mimori could feel his hard length against her thigh. She also knew that he was waiting for her to tell him that it was okay, that she wanted this. It was sweet, and Mimori was grateful to him for his patience and thoughtfulness. Digging a hand into his hair and wrapping the other around his solid shoulders, Mimori nodded.

"Please," She whispered.

Ryuhou's eyes glinted, though he entered her slowly. Every move that he made was magnified against her hypersensitive skin. Mimori moaned as he continued to stretch her, and she was hard-pressed to keep from wrapping her legs around his waist to force him to go faster.

He groaned from where he had buried his nose in her neck as he buried himself to the hilt. Mimori shifted against him in a fit of impatience, and Ryuhou clenched his teeth as a jolt of pleasure spread through him. Sliding out a bit, Ryuhou began a slow, unhurried pace.

Mimori arched up against him and gasped, her hand leaving his hair to join the other around his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist, forcing him deeper, and Ryuhou couldn't help but speed up. His panting breaths puffed against her lips as he continued his rhythm, and it wasn't long before both could feel the coiling tension in their bellies.

Abandoning the slow pace, Ryuhou thrust into Mimori's soft body and groaned as she moaned and clenched him tighter. His name spilled from her lips as she rocked against him, and he latched onto her pulse as he felt her tighten around him.

Suddenly she froze, her back halfway arched and her mouth open in a silent scream. Mimori shuddered, a small cry escaping from her lips as she climaxed. Ryuhou didn't slow as he felt her convulse around him; instead he sped up. His own release slammed into him and his hands clenched from their places on either side of Mimori.

He collapsed onto her soon after, rolling slightly to keep some of his weight from crushing her. Both were panting heavily, though both had never felt so complete. Tightening the arm he had thrown across her chest, Ryuhou propped himself up on one elbow and watched Mimori as she came down from her euphoric high.

She sensed his gaze and turned to smile at him, her hand coming up to cover his own. Ryuhou leaned over and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, resting his forehead on the damp skin as he fought to control his breathing. Mimori's other hand came to rest at the nape of his neck, her hand stroking gently along his spine.

The rhythm soon became hypnotic, and it wasn't long before Mimori's breathing evened out and her eyes closed. Ryuhou smiled; she was exhausted. He laid down and pulled her over to him so that she was cradled against his chest, her head pillowed on his shoulder. She murmured but didn't wake.

Turning his head, Ryuhou glanced at the sparse little house. It wasn't much, but it was out of the way. Sitting on a small table next to the bed was Mimori's pendant, and Ryuhou reached over to grab it. He held it in front of his face and studied it, then placed the cool stone against Mimori's back and pulled the covers over the two of them.

Ryuhou knew that his love put Mimori in danger. It put her in danger from native alters and the mainland, but he couldn't find the fear to worry. Somehow, he knew it would be all right. After all, they didn't have to stay friends, not when they could be so much more, and they could always pretend to be enemies.

"_We don't have to stay friends…let's pretend to be enemies…"_

_-Splender, "Yeah, Whatever"_

* * *

**Cataracta's Notes: **So...how was it? Forgive grammer errors, and anything that seems a little...off. This is my first lemon, so let me know how I did! 


End file.
